


Tony Lupara's Dirty Deeds

by TA_Blackstone



Series: The Cobalt Cliffs Collection [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Feet, Dirty Talk, Fantasy Fulfillment, Father/Son Incest, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Free Use Kink, Furry, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Glory Hole, High School, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Road Head, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex for Favors, Sexual Fantasy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TA_Blackstone/pseuds/TA_Blackstone
Summary: A series of short smutty stories about a particularly slutty young wolf named Tony Lupara. Originally a series, just reworking this so it's all in one work. These stories will primarily focus on Tony's activities, but stories focusing on other characters will be included in separate entries.
Relationships: Tony Lupara/Multiple Characters
Series: The Cobalt Cliffs Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040070
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. Good Old-Fashioned Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comes home from school and finds his dad's sneakers unattended. Turns out Tony and his dad, Dan, share some interests. Smut ensues.

Tony heaved a sigh and shut the door behind him as he stepped into the house, dropping his backpack on the floor and taking a second to kick his shoes off. Finally, it was Friday. The young wolf padded further into the house, waving his ears around to try and pick up on any sounds coming from inside the house he shared with his father. 

“Hey, Dad, you home?” he called, heading over to the staircase and peering up. He didn't hear anything – maybe he was at the neighbor's. 

Tony just shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the kitchen to get himself a snack. He settled down on a kitchen chair and glanced back toward the sliding glass door leading out onto the patio, though he didn't see any movement around in the backyard and then dipped his eyes down, spotting a pair of his dad's sneakers sitting on the ground outside and stopped. Tony got up and poked his head out the back door, looking around quickly and taking the size 14 sneakers.

Tony sat down inside the door and leaned back against the wall. He held one of the sneakers to his face and pushed his muzzle into the opening, taking a deep whiff. As the residual smell of his father's feet filled his nostrils, the teenage wolf felt a stirring in his shorts. He popped the button on his fly and slid them down off his hips, reaching into his underwear and fishing out his growing cock. God, but that smell got him going like nothing else. 

It seemed odd, even to him, but he had found his father very attractive for a long time. He was tall, strong, his fur was a nice mix of brown and tan and he had a cocky sort of alpha male personality that Tony admired, imagining himself on the end of a leash or bent over his father's lap and spanked. But the one thing that got him was the man's feet. Big, soft and quite musky judging by these sneakers, they were a central part of the horny teen's fantasies. He would often walk through the living room and find his dad sitting on the couch with his bare feet propped up on the coffee table and Tony would get a look, but took care not to stare for too long. Though one day he could have sworn he saw his father wink and flex his toes deliberately. At least he liked to think so. 

Tony just breathed deeply, in through his nose and out through his mouth. He closed his eyes, imagining his nose buried in the arch of his father's foot and gripped his throbbing erection in his other hand, pumping his fist vigorously and groaning out. Precum was bubbling out from the tip and over his swollen head, dribbling out over his fingers and sticking to the fur on his belly. 

“Nnnnngghh...nnnfuck!”

Tony arched his back up, gasping and pressing his muzzle as deep into the shoe as he could manage, his cock jerking and kicking in his hand, splattering cum across his t-shirt and over his shoulder onto the wall behind him, a few gobs catching in his long hair. He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, pulling his muzzle free of the sneaker with a gasp of contentment. He started to bask in the afterglow when a man's voice from behind interrupted him. 

“So, is that where my shoes keep going?”

Tony just about jumped out of his fur and looked up, feeling a heat building in his cheeks. He looked up and saw his dad, Dan, standing in the doorway from the patio dressed in a tank top, khaki shorts and a pair of loafers on his big feet. He was just smirking like he was proud of sneaking up on his son in the middle of “alone time.” Tony hadn't even heard the door slide open. Tony tried to scramble to stand up, but his legs got caught in his shorts, which were halfway down his legs. He fell back onto his ass and tried to stutter out some kind of excuse. 

“Uh, dad, it-it-it, it's not what it looks like! It's, ah, well--”

In all of his useless stumbling, his father had slipped a foot out of one of his loafers and lifted a leg, pressing a large foot right against Tony's muzzle. This earned a surprised yelp from the young wolf, but he seemed to melt. Tony got a proper whiff of his father's foot, a pleasured groan escaping his lips. 

“You're not subtle, you know that, right?” Dan asked, a grin spreading across his muzzle. “You stare, you steal my shoes, your laptop has a very interesting search history...”

Tony groaned a protest at that last bit, but his dad pressed the foot a bit more firmly to his muzzle. His father just chuckled and moved his foot back a moment later. Despite being spent, Tony found himself rock-hard again. 

“You're a mess, boy,” Dan said, a chuckle bubbling in his throat. “Go clean up and meet me on the patio. If we're going to do this,we're going to do this proper. Besides, it's a nice day.”

“O-okay, Dad...” Tony groaned, suddenly lust-drunk. 

Tony got to his feet and hurried upstairs, tugging his shorts up as he went, mostly out of instinct. He tried to wrap his head around what had just happened in the kitchen and pinched his arm as hard as he was able to see if he was dreaming. No change. Oh, lord, was this actually happening? His heart thudded against his ribs with excitement as he went to clean up and change, cleaning the cum out of his hair and fur, grabbing a clean t-shirt and a pair of comfy basketball shorts, though no underwear. He went back downstairs and poked his head out to the patio to find his dad sitting in a deck chair with his legs stretched out, the older wolf lighting a cigarette. 

He perked up at the sound of the door opening and turned around, grinning and raising a hand, making a beckoning motion with his forefinger. Tony walked outside, settling down onto the ground at his father's feet. He lifted one eagerly in both hands and pressed his muzzle into the arch without prompting, sliding his tongue along the bottom of his father's foot with a pleasured groan. His fantasy was coming to life rather rapidly and he was going to take advantage of every single second.

His dad groaned, flexing his toes at the sensation of Tony's broad lupine tongue sliding over the sole and over the ball of his foot. He took a drag of his cigarette and puffed out a few smoke rings. 

“You've been wanting to do this for a while, huh?” he asked, no-nonsense and straightforward as always.

Tony just nodded his head, pressing his nose under the older man's toes, sliding his tongue out along the undersides, eliciting another throaty groan. 

“Mmmm...is it just porn?” he asked, seeming genuinely curious. “I get the sense you've done this before. You look like you know what you're doing, am I wrong?”

Tony felt a flush in his cheeks again and looked away, lowering his ears a bit. His dad had a way of picking up on things pretty quickly and he was right, though nobody really knew the details. Tony had very recently begun fooling around with a teacher, a heavyset elephant man with huge, delicious feet. They had managed to keep things quiet, at least for now. But his dad was going to find a way to get the story out of him through sheer force of will.

“Come on, out with it, boy,” he said, nudging his foot against Tony's muzzle. “Who was it?”

“Mmmf...” Tony pulled his mouth back and smiled bashfully. “It was, ah, Mr. Horton...”

Dan arched an eyebrow at his son curiously and took a drag of his cigarette. “Your history teacher? You're not the type to go propositioning the faculty for better grades, are you?”

“No, no,” Tony said quickly and sat back, pressing his fingers together. “Well, it was uh...it was kind of a coincidence. I had, ah, put out a thing on Craigslist and well...”

Dan just chuckled and rubbed his foot against the side of his son's face, “Craigslist, eh? Didn't even know that was still a thing.”

Tony nodded, burying his face in against the bottom of Dan's foot. “Yeah. It was surprising, but we decided to go with it. Said I was a good student, so he figured it was okay. We have fun together.”

Dan nodded his approval and lifted his other leg, rubbing both of his feet against Tony's muzzle, “Good, good. Keep having fun. In the meantime, let's just have fun here, yeah? Tell you what, kiddo, let's make this a regular thing.”

Tony's heart fluttered as he started to work his tongue over the bottom of his father's other foot, peering up at him excitedly. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I could use a good foot-licking when I get home from work. You look cute on your knees like that, you know,” Dan said, licking his lips and taking another drag of his cigarette. “Maybe get you a nice little collar...maybe I'll invite your Mr. Horton over for dinner...”

Tony attempted to protest again with a “Daaaad!”, but Dan interrupted him with a big toe pressed into his mouth. Tony just moaned and suckled on that toe, lowering his ears submissively. Dan chuckled and popped the button on his shorts, reaching into his underwear. 

“There's a good boy...” he cooed. “Now come on up here and show me what else you can do with that mouth.”

Tony peered up over his father's legs, seeing him pulling a thick, swelling cock free of his underwear and the younger wolf's big blue eyes just widened. He had heard the “You know what they say about a man with big feet” joke, but it wasn't a joke in his dad's case. It was nearing around nine inches or so, easily. He stroked himself, smirking down at Tony and giving the thick organ a jiggle in his grip. 

“You want a taste?”

Tony pulled his mouth back from those tasty toes and crawled upward, kneeling up between his father's legs and wrapping his fingers around the base of that impressive rod. He slid his lips over the tip, pulling Dan's thick, musky organ into his maw. He shivered and groaned, making wet slurping noises as he started to bob his head, savoring the taste of his own father's cockflesh. Dan slumped back in his chair, sliding a hand over his son's head, pushing his hair back with his fingers.  
“That's a good boy,” he groaned again, rubbing Tony's ears. “Good boy, Tony...”

Dan pressed his hand down, pushing Tony further down along his cock, making the younger wolf gulp and gag a little as the head pushed against the back of his throat. Dan snorted, clenching his toes against the ground and squeezing the teen's head. Tony tasted precum, gulping down on the thick knob poking into his throat, breathing heavily through his nose. 

“Nnnggh, that's it, keep going...” Dan groaned.

The older wolf bucked his hips up off the chair, pushing further into Tony's muzzle and prodding the back of his throat, making the younger gag a little. Dan gritted his teeth, breath coming fast and hard through his nostrils. Dan squeezed his son's head, his other hand gripping the arm of the lawn chair as his climax overtook him. His cock jerked and pulsed in Tony's mouth, squirting thick ropes of seed over his tongue and against the back of is throat, forcing him to swallow it down. Tony pulled back off of his father's cock with a gasp and lowered his head, panting and trying to catch his breath, his head spinning and his own cock throbbing madly in his shorts. 

“Attaboy, Tony,” a warm, gruff voice said above him, a hand rubbing his ears. Tony looked up, seeing his dad leaning forward and smiling down at him. “Be a good boy and strip for me. Lie down.”

Tony happily obliged, tugging his shirt off over his head and crawling out of his shorts. He bundled the shirt up and laid his head down on it, lying down flat on the ground at his father's feet. Dan rested one foot on his son's muzzle, the other rubbing against the younger wolf's throbbing erection. Tony arched his hips up instinctively, letting out a muffled little whimper against the bottom of his father's foot, breathing in the other man's delicious musk. 

He laid like that for what felt like a good hour, though only a few minutes had passed, his cock still throbbing Dan's arch and grasping toes. He'd fantasized about this, spent lazy afternoons home along going through his dad's socks or finding his sneakers or a pair of boots. His search history certainly made his interests quite clear, if his dad's snooping was any indication.

“So...” Dan's voice broke the silence from somewhere above him. “How long have you been getting into my shoes?”

“Mmmff..” Tony moved his muzzle a bit to speak coherently. “A few months...”

“That's it, eh?”

“Yes, sir...”

“No more of that,” he said, firmly rubbing his foot against Tony's muzzle. “We're gonna be doing this from now on.”

“Yes, daddy...” he moaned. The prospect of being under his dad's feet was hot enough, but something about his tone was really revving him up. The elder wolf spoke in a way that brooked no argument, pure and simple domination, and Tony was lapping it up like the sweat on his father's big feet.

“You still haven't cum yet,” Dan noted and moved his feet. “Get up.”

Tony was quick to obey and was on his feet in moments. Dan's strong hands pushed him toward the patio table and Tony braced himself against it with his hands. Dan grasped his son's hips pulling them back and forcing Tony to part his feet and slid his hands over the younger wolf's backside, taking a moment to admire it. 

“You've got more ass than you know what to do with, don't ya?” he said, chuckling richly and hiking Tony's tail up and spreading his asscheeks apart. 

Tony giggled and wiggled his ass in his father's hands as best as he was able. “Well, I did get it from you, didn't I?” he asked, looking over his shoulder with a grin. 

“Mmm, maybe...” Dan said, leaning in to press a kiss to his son's muzzle, pushing his stiffening cock up under the teen's tail, rubbing his thick cockhead against Tony's pucker. “But then again, your mother did have a pretty excellent ass herself...”

With a grunt of effort, Dan pressed forward into the younger wolf's ass, one hand holding his cock steady, the other tugging Tony's tail up. Tony went up on his toes, gripping the edge of the patio table with a sharp gasp. His father's thick member pushed its way in and the pressure drew a long, low moan from the teenage wolf. Dan planted his big feet and settled in a nice, steady rhythm, rolling his hips and pressing deeper, grunting his pleasure and pushing in balls-deep. 

Tony leaned over the table, tongue lolling out of his mouth, eager moans escaping the young wolf's throat. He felt his father's hands squeezing his hips and sliding them down to dig his fingers into the meat of Tony's bubbly ass, spreading those thick cheeks apart to drive his dick deep. The young wolf's head was spinning with lust and the occasional thought of “I must be dreaming.” He groaned as Dan's hips pushed up against his ass, the bigger male leaning over Tony's back. The teen wolf shuddered as his father's teeth nibbled along the length of one pointed ear, following over with his tongue a moment later. 

“Mmm, boy,” Dan growled in his son's ear. “You've been a busy little slut, haven't you?”

“Ahhhh..haaahhh...yes, daddy...”

“I can tell,” Dan said, lowering his muzzle to give his son's neck a few love bites. He grunted against Tony's neck fur, his hips pumping steadily, clapping his swollen nuts off Tony's ass. Dan's fingers tightened their grip, eliciting another gasp from Tony. “Nnngghh...steady now...”

Tony grunted and laid out flat over the table, the pressure of his father's hips against his ass forcing him up onto his toes. He felt that thick member prodding against his prostate, his own needy prick stiff and dangling underneath him. With the added weight of his father's chest on his back, the teen wolf could do little beyond ineffectual wiggling, breathy moans escaping his throat with each firm thrust of his dad's hips. With a final, shuddering cry, he tensed and felt his cock jumping as it sprayed ropes of pearly seed on the ground under the patio table. His ass clenched around Dan's invading cock and milking it, the elder wolf grunting as he tipped over the edge with Tony, squirting his seed deep into his son's guts. 

Tony lay flopped over the table panting heavily with his head positively swimming. His mouth was open in a grin, letting his tongue flop out. Dan laid out over his son's back, panting heavily against the younger wolf's cheek. He gave Tony's face a long, slow lick and pulled free of his son's ass with a soft grunt. 

“Ahhh...come inside and clean up. I'm gonna put dinner on and we're doing this again afterward,” he said in a tone that brooked no argument. He punctuated his command with a firm swat to Tony's ass.

“Yes, sir,” Tony said, grunting with exertion as he stood back up, deliriously giddy and eager to go again as soon as possible. 

Dad was as good as his word, and had Tony laid out across the kitchen table as soon as the table had been cleared of their meal, the young wolf's legs up in the air and hooked over Dan's arms. Afterward, Dan had Tony crawl on all fours back to the living room where the younger wolf serviced his father's feet while he watched TV, lying under him like a mat. Tony let the heady, masculine flavor fill his nose and overtake his tongue, the teen wolf letting the occasional pleasured whimper leave his throat. God, he had to be dreaming all this. 

The night concluded when Dan carried Tony upstairs, laying the younger wolf down in his bed and clambering onto his back, getting in one last quick and dirty fuck before laying down on his son's back, giving him a loving neck to the cheek before falling asleep. Tony drifted off, fully expecting to wake up in an empty bed with a raging hard-on. 

He flicked his eyes open the next morning and felt a heavy, warm pressure against his back that began to stir, something stiff and thick rubbing between his bare asscheeks. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind and his father's voice rumbled in his ear. 

“Morning, kid,” he said, licking at the inside of Tony's ear. 

“Nnnhhh...hey, dad...” he groaned and turned over. Dan's muzzle dipped down and pressed hard to his mouth. Tony squirmed, moaning against his dad's mouth. “Mmmppph...”

Dan pulled back, grinning down at Tony and rolling him onto his belly. Tony felt his tail being lifted, and Dan's thick prick pressed up against his already-sore hole. Dan pressed into his son with a groan, crouched over his ass and lifting a leg, reaching it forward and pressing his foot down against the side of Tony's face. 

“Mmmm...come on, you're gonna be late for school...” he groaned, pumping deep. It didn't sound like a warning so much as a simple statement of fact. 

“Okay...” Tony moaned, his mouth spreading open in a lazy grin, tongue hanging out of his maw, his father's scent strong in his nose and making his already rock-hard morning wood ooze copious amount of precum. 

Well, he'd get detention for being late, but that was totally worth it. Maybe Mr. Horton would be in charge of detention today, too... 

One fantasy came true already, didn't it?


	2. Of Special Projects and Extra Credit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony spends detention in the company of his favorite history teacher, Mr. Horton. Things take a decidedly raunchy turn when the pair is nearly discovered by Tony's hunky math teacher, Mr. Rodriguez. But just how much did he see?

Tony's homeroom teacher had been a bit baffled by the fact that she had to issue a detention slip for the young wolf, seeing as he was always on time for the start of classes and never really got into any trouble that warranted a great deal of discipline. He'd just explained that he'd overslept and that his alarm didn't go off or something to that effect and Ms. Parnell just seemed to roll with it - “We all have off days,” she had said. “Rules are rules, though.”

Tony did his best to act contrite and play the part of the good student having a bad day. He wasn't about to tell Ms. Parnell that he was late because his dad was feeling extra horny that morning. Already throughout the day, he was lewd texts from him, usually some short and dirty message, but every now and again, he'd send a picture along too. His bare foot, his cock, something that would get Tony's motor running. He almost got caught looking at the pics on his phone a few times, but he managed to save himself.

He kept his phone away in his backpack to avoid temptation when he went to “detention”. He'd told his history teacher Mr. Horton about what happened and Mr. Horton just happened to mention that he needed some help with a small project after school hours. Tony thought that was code for something fun and lewd, but it did turn out Mr. Horton was ordering some new books for the class and wanted input from one of his higher-performing students. Tony mentioned as much when the two of them were alone. The heavyset elephant man just chuckled, his thick fingers tapping rapidly over his laptop's keyboard.

“Work before play,” he rumbled, reaching over and resting a hand on Tony's thigh, giving it a squeeze. “Besides, am I not allowed to just have some alone time with you without it immediately turning sexual?”

“I dunno, Mr. Horton, those last couple of texts you sent me sounded kinda horny...” Tony said and Mr. Horton chuckled again, squeezing Tony's thigh.

“All right, all right, you got me,” he said. “And you know you can just call me Marty when it's just us, right?”

“I kinda prefer being formal,” Tony replied with a wolfish grin. “Makes it seem extra naughty, you know? Indulge me, sir.”

That little s-word was enough to start the big pachyderm's engines. He cleared his throat and reached down to adjust his slacks. Tony glanced toward the older man's lap and saw the sizable outline of his manhood through the tan fabric. He reached over, sliding his fingers along Mr. Horton's barely-concealed bulge.

“No fair,” he rumbled, raising his trunk and gently bapping Tony on the snout.

Tony giggled and swiped his tongue at Mr. Horton's trunk, scooting his chair a bit closer and groping the heavy bulge in his teacher's slacks. The elephant's chest heaved a bit, becoming stiff in the young wolf's grip. He parted his legs and huffed a breath, turning to look at Tony over his glasses.

“Mmm...very well, get under my desk,” he said.

Tony happily obliged, slipping out of his chair to squeeze himself under the elephant's desk. Kneeling down in that dark space, he reached up to unfasten Mr. Horton's belt, his fingers slowly tugging down the zipper on those overstuffed khaki slacks. A long, thick gray-skinned prick flopped out and slapped Tony right on the muzzle, making him flinch. He eagerly wrapped his fingers around that meaty rod and gently rolled the foreskin back, exposing Mr. Horton's thick, pinkish knob. The young wolf leaned, swiping his broad tongue over the exposed cockhead and making the elephant groan.

“Ahh, there's a good boy,” he said, sliding a hand under the desk to stroke over Tony's head.

Tony's tail twitched behind him, but he did his best to keep it check so it wouldn't swipe against the underside of Mr. Horton's desk and draw unwanted attention. He opened his muzzle, pulling that thick knob into his mouth and began to bob his head along the length, pushing a bit further down with each forward motion.

Mr. Horton groaned softly, rubbing a big hand over the teen's face, gently brushing one huge thumb along Tony's muzzle. He picked up his phone with his other hand and snapped a picture, but the sound of approaching footsteps up the hall made him drop his phone rather hastily and he held onto Tony's head with a hurried and quiet “Shh!”

“Hey, Marty?”

Tony heard a familiar male voice from out in the hallway – Mr. Rodriguez, his math teacher. He was a rather hunky lion that Tony crushed on, along with most of the girls in the class. Mr. Horton had scooted in far enough toward his desk to make sure nothing untoward could be seen, but both the wolf and the elephant's hearts were pounding heavily.

“Hey, Alex, need something?” Marty said, moving his hands up and resting his elbows on the desk.

“Yeah, just wanted to return that flash drive you loaned me, that thing was a lifesaver,” the lion said, pulling a small plastic USB dongle from his pocket and walking toward the desk. Tony tensed up as he heard the unmistakable slap of Mr. Rodriguez's flip flops getting louder.

“Ah, yeah, no problem,” Marty said, holding out a huge hand to take the drive. “Anytime.”

“Cool,” Mr. Rodriguez stopped and looked over the desk, seeing the second chair and Tony's belongings. “Someone joining you?”

“Oh! Yeah, one of my students is helping me out with those new books, he just ducked out to use the restroom,” Marty said, gently pressing his knees in tighter around Tony.

“Gotcha,” the lion said and stepped back, eyeing the notebook Tony had left on Marty's desk. “Oh, Lupara? Good kid. I got him in my third period Trig class.”

“Yes, Tony is a very, very fine student,” Marty said and Tony couldn't help but blush with pride despite the very real possibility of being caught.

Mr. Rodriguez grinned at that and said, “Very fine. Well, I'll leave you to it, Marty. Tell Tony I said hi when he gets back, would ya?”

“Sure thing,” Marty said, raising a hand. “Have a good one Alex.”

Mr. Rodriguez sauntered on out of the room, the sounds of his flip flops fading as he walked back up the hall. Marty heaved a sigh and pulled back from his desk to see Tony still clutching onto the pachyderm's hard-on.

“Mr. Rodriguez says hi.”

“He also said I was 'very fine',” Tony said, wrapping his lips around Mr. Horton's throbbing member with an impish curve to his lips.

“Mmm, don't read too much into that,” the elephant groaned, leaning back in his seat. “Or read into it as much as you want. Alex was always a huge flirt.”

Tony giggled again and slurped his mouth along the elephant's shaft, earning another deep groan from the big male. Tony reached down to open his shorts, fishing out his cock and stroking it. Marty looked down at that and opened his drawer, pulling out a handkerchief.

“Here, use that,” he said, handing it down to Tony. “I'd rather not leave too much of a mess.”

“Mmmph,” Tony replied, taking the handkerchief and pushing his muzzle further down on Mr. Horton's sizable cock.

Soft moans and slurps drifted out from under the desk, the big pachyderm leaning his head back with a soft groan. He rewarded the young wolf's efforts with thick gobs of precum and curled his toes in his shoes as he neared his peak. With a grunt, his hips jerked and the chair squeaked. Tony held firm onto Mr. Horton's cock and squeezed his eyes shut, gulping down every last drop of cum that he could manage. Some of it started spilling out of his mouth, but he had that hanky handy, at least.

Tony pulled his mouth back, wiping his muzzle with the hanky and licking Mr. Horton clean, pressing a kiss to the head of that big and spent cock of his.

“All better?” he asked.

“Yes, thank you,” Mr. Horton panted.

“Good! I'm not done yet.”

“Hmm?”

Tony grinned and settled down onto the floor to take hold of one of Mr. Horton's huge feet. He unlaced the elephant's dress shoe and pulled it off, getting an immediate noseful of musk. He tugged the sock off next and immediately pressed his nose under the ball of that massive, sweaty foot and took in a deep breath with a shuddering groan. The teen wolf drew his tongue up along the sole, dragging it from the heel to the bottoms of the toes. Mr. Horton groaned again and curled his toes, wrinkling up that broad sole.

“Ooh, you can never resist, can you?” he asked.

“No...” Tony moaned, wrapping his lips around the big toe.

He reached over to untie the elephant's other shoe and held it down for him to step out of and peeled the sock off. Mr. Horton pressed the freshly freed foot against Tony's face, moving the other down over his chest and belly, rubbing it against the teen's stiff cock. Tony wriggled his shorts a bit further down and hiked his t-shirt up – less chance of walking away with a visible mess when this was all over.

Tony shuddered under the warm, musky weight of Mr. Horton's feet, drawing his tongue over the broad sole covering his face and humping against the one pressing to his groin. He was tempted to get detention more often if this was going to be the end result.

Marty panted and heaved, looking down at the writhing teen pinned under his huge feet, whimpering and slurping at his sole. He could feel the wetness of precum already pooling against the bottom of his other foot as well. Tony was humping up into the elephant's arch, holding tightly onto the foot smothering his face. Tony whimpered softly and curled his toes, arching his hips against Mr. Horton's foot, his cock kicking and twitching under his sole, pooling under that broad foot and matting the fur around his groin.

“Nnnghhhh...” Tony groaned, his eyes rolling back.

“Ahhh, there we go,” Mr. Horton said, lifting the foot he had on the boy's face and replaced it with the one now coated in cum. “Go ahead and clean that up, will you?”

“Sure...” Tony gasped, eagerly cleaning the elephant's arch with his tongue. “Mm...would you mind giving me a ride home after this?”

“Of course,” Mr. Horton said blithely. “Anything for my favorite student.”

* * *

Tony was back in class the next day, feeling light and giddy. He'd told his dad about his time in detention and Dan had joked that Tony was at least making good use of his time. He'd been kind enough to let Tony get to school on time so as not to further mar his largely spotless attendance record. He was sitting in his third period Trigonometry class with Mr. Rodriguez, admiring the hunky middle-aged lion. He was a man who clearly hit the gym often enough and moved around with youthful energy, but had just enough gray in his mane for that perfect “daddy” look.

Tony was sitting at the front of the class as always, scribbling down notes but still admiring the lion's body, from that sculpted rump to those big feet in their flip flops – Tony wasn't sure that he'd ever seen Mr. Rodriguez wear actual shoes. He was yanked away from his distraction as the bell rung to signal the end of class – time for lunch.

“All right, have a good weekend guys,” Mr. Rodriguez said. “Tony, can I actually see you for a sec before you leave? I just need your help with something.”

“Oh, sure!” Tony replied, ever eager to be helpful.

“Teacher's pet,” snarked one of Tony's friends on his way out, giving the wolf a light punch on the arm.

Tony just ignored the ribbing and walked over to Mr. Rodriguez's desk. As soon as the last student filed out, the lion stood up and walked over to close the door.

“So, I was wondering, how did it go yesterday with Mr. Horton?” he asked. “You were helping him with those new books, right?”

Tony was a bit confused, though he felt the insides of his ears heating up. He had been kneeling under the desk with a mouthful of Mr. Horton's cock when Mr. Rodriguez walked in. Mr. Rodriguez had also called him “very fine” during that time.

“Oh, that, it went well. Very productive,” Tony said, nodding emphatically.

“I'm sure,” Mr. Rodriguez said, sitting up on his desk, letting his flip flops slide off his toes and land on the floor. “Now, and be honest with me, how much of that time was spent under Mr. Horton's desk?”

Tony stiffened immediately and his heart rate accelerated to a point where he was certain it was audible to the rest of the room. Mr. Rodriguez let loose with a rich, warm belly laugh at the sight.

“Hey, hey, relax, you're not in trouble,” he said, getting off the desk and going to put an arm around the teen wolf. “Quite the opposite, actually. There any chance I could convince you to, ah, demonstrate what you were doing to Mr. Horton?”

“R-really?” Tony stammered, looking up at the handsome feline. Holy shit, was this even real? What was even happening to him the last few days? “I-I mean, if you want me to...”

“Do you want to?” Mr. Rodriguez asked, gently tapping Tony's chest with his finger. “I'm not gonna make you do anything, but I'm definitely game if you are.”

“Well, yeah,” Tony blurted out, gesturing at the older man. “I mean, you're...really hot.”

Mr. Rodriguez laughed heartily again and padded around to his chair, sitting down and parting his denim-clad legs. He made a gesture toward the floor and Tony eagerly obliged, settling himself down on the floor at the lion's feet. Tony reached up to undo his math teacher's jeans, popping the button fly and pulling the zipper down.

“Exactly what I did with Mr. Horton?” he asked.

“If you can,” the lion responded, folding his arms behind his head. “Show me what gets you two off. Anyone asks, you're helping me out with a small project for extra credit.”

Tony grinned at that. “I do love extra credit...”

He reached into those open jeans and fished out Mr. Rodriguez's musky and rapidly swelling cock, stroking the thick shaft eagerly and leaning forward to lap around the big brown knob. It looked and tasted as good as he imagined. A hand came down and rubbed over his ears and through his long hair, a soft groan coming from the big lion above him.

“Oooh...damn, Tony, you know how to use that mouth...” Mr. Rodriguez sighed. “This is definitely worth some extra credit. Not that you need it, but...”

“Mmmpph...” Tony groaned, pulling that thick cock into his hungry maw. He closed his eyes, savoring the musk and the flavor. Mr. Rodriguez lounged back in his seat, enjoying the young wolf's ministrations with a hand gently resting on the back of his head.

Then the door clicked open.

Mr. Rodriguez hurriedly pushed his chair further in, driving his cock further into Tony's muzzle, holding the young wolf steady while he made a show of working on his laptop. Of course this had to play out exactly like yesterday. Wonderful.

“Hey, Alex,” a man's voice said from the door. Tony couldn't quite tell who it was – not a teacher he had. “It's Ronstadt's birthday, there's cake in the lounge.”

“Cool, I'll be there in a bit, just wrapping something up,” Mr. Rodriguez said, giving a thumbs up.

The door clicked shut and he sighed, pulling his chair back and looking down at Tony with a knowing grin.

“Is this going to end with you blowing someone else on Monday?” he asked. Tony responded with a noncommittal “mmpph”.

Tony didn't want to keep Mr. Rodriguez from lunch in the teacher's lounge for too long, so he decided to speed things up a bit, bobbing his head a bit faster, stroking his hand along that thick shaft and rushing the older man toward a head-spinning climax. Mr. Rodriguez groaned and clenched up his toes, holding onto the back of Tony's head and gripping the edge of his desk when he finally peaked. With a suppressed grunt, he spewed ropes of salty jizz into the wolf's muzzle and Tony eagerly gulped down every last mouthful.

Tony pulled back to lick him clean, smiling up at Mr. Rodriguez from his spot on the floor. The lion was panting heavily and stroking his fingers through Tony's hair with a fond smile.

“Marty's a lucky old boy, isn't he?” he teased. “Don't tell me that was it, though.”

Tony narrowed his eyes a bit and pulled away from Mr. Rodriguez's cock.

“How did you know, anyway?” he asked. “Lucky guess?”

Mr. Rodriguez chuckled, “When I walked in, he looked super frazzled, like I'd walked in on something. I saw your stuff, didn't see you. Had a funny feeling, so I doubled back after I left to see if I'd overhear anything juicy...”

Oh, so that was it. The sneaky old cat. Tony frowned at him, all the while hefting one of the lion's feet toward his face and resting it over his muzzle. Mr. Rodriguez tilted his head and blinked a few times until the wolf's tongue rolled out over his arch and over the ball of his foot, the sensation making him groan, his spent cock twitching.

“Ooohh...that does feel nice...” he said, leaning back. “Damn, you've been wanting this, haven't ya?”

“Uh-huh...” Tony dreamily moaned, slurping greedily on each of Mr. Rodriguez's toes. The last few days had been absolute dream come true.

“Ahh, well, I might need you to hurry it up,” Mr. Rodriguez said, wriggling his toes against Tony's muzzle. “How about we continue this weekend if you're not busy? We can invite Mr. Horton.”

“Okay!” Tony's tail started wagging eagerly at the thought. Then he remembered his dad. “There's, uh, someone else I might want to invite too, if that's okay.”

“The more the merrier. I'd like to meet him.”

Well, Mr. Horton and Mr. Rodriguez would be in for a surprise. Tony just hoped they'd take it well.


	3. Crazy Uncle Larry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's car breaks down at the side of the road and his phone is almost dead. He happens upon a small house tucked away in the trees on the back roads. Perhaps whoever lives here can help him?

“Oh, come on!”

Tony twisted the key in the ignition of his car, getting only a few pathetic sputters as the vehicle refused to start. He'd only gotten this car a few weeks ago, too. He'd have to give his dad a call, he'd chew out that used car dealer for sure. Tony went to pick up his phone and his heart sank – he'd forgotten to charge it before he'd left his friend's house. The young wolf groaned and lowered his head onto the steering wheel. 

“Fuck,” he grumbled. “Fuck me upside down.”

Tony got out of the car and went to pop the hood, hacking and coughing as he got a faceful of smoke. Yeah, Dad was going to rip that salesman a new one. Probably after he ripped Tony a new one for forgetting to charge his phone. 

He looked up and down the road where his car had stalled out – an empty stretch of back roads out in the woods, the gentle rush of a nearby river audible through the trees. Not a lot of homes out this way, but he did recall seeing a few out in the trees on his way through. Tony found an old fast food receipt and a pen in his glove box, scribbling down a quick down that read “Car broke down, looking for help, don't tow” and left it in the window; it would have to do. 

He started walking up the road further in the direction of home, glancing left and right through the trees for any sign of civilization. After a few minutes of walking, he spotted a house, nearly hidden in the trees on the side of the road opposite the river. It was downhill, situated near the edge of a large, mossy pond. An old green truck was parked next to the house, just about camouflaged in the foliage. A dirt driveway led down to the house – not ideal walking in flip flops, but it was all he had. 

After trudging down the hill and almost slipping a few times in the dirt, Tony carefully stepped over a few roots and onto the front steps. The house was even bigger up close, the door tall, leading him to believe someone particularly large lived in this shack. After looking around for a doorbell, Tony rapped his knuckles on the front door, rattling it. 

“'Round back!” a rumbling basso voice called in a drawling accent. 

Tony just shrugged and walked around the house toward the pond. There was a decent stretch of bare earth before the greenish water where the grass thinned out to moist dirt. Tony got a whiff of alcohol and tobacco smoke before he saw the man the deep voice belonged to – a massive crocodile in overalls and a red trucker hat. He stamped out a cigarette in an old ashtray, holding it between two gigantic fingers. In his other hand was a beer can that looked comically small. He'd met some big men, like his history teacher Mr. Horton, but this man was positively gargantuan. He was ripped, too – Tony felt his eyes go right those huge muscles almost immediately. 

“Heh, not what I was expectin',” the crocodile said. “You need somethin', kid?”

“Ah, yeah, my car broke down up the road,” Tony said and jerked his thumb over his shoulder, feeling the insides of his ears go red. “My phone's dead, so I was wondering if I could maybe borrow yours...?”

“Suppose I could,” the man said, leaning back and propping a pair of enormous bare feet up onto the small table in front of him and crossed his ankles. Tony's eyes immediately shifted downward and he was overtaken by a mental image of this massive crocodile using his face as a foot rest. 

“If it's too much of an inconvenience, I suppose I can do something for you in return...” Tony offered, trying to sound coy. 

“Oh yeah?” the man asked, flexing his toes. Tony bit his lip and the big man chuckled. “Don't bother playin' sly with me, boy. I ain't blind, I can see where your eyes are goin'.”

Tony started, his ears heating up rapidly. “Oh, uh--”

“Put that pretty mouth to work and I'll see what I can do for ya,” he said. 

Tony was crouching down at the man's feet without a second thought, taking one in his hands and immediately pressing his muzzle into the arch, drawing his tongue up along the bottom of the sole with a happy whimper. Those big toes flexed and the pale-skinned sole scrunched up against the teen wolf's eager tongue. 

“Didn't even hesitate, did ya?” the croc groaned. “Get 'em nice and clean now, ya little foot slut.”

“Yes, sir...” Tony groaned, muffled against the somewhat dirty sole. 

He drew his tongue up from heel to the bottoms of his toes, going up in long, slow sensual lines, savoring the taste of the croc's feet. It reminded him a lot of his first time with his dad, stuck under his sweaty feet and taking in the smell and taste until he was too dizzy to think straight. He looked up over the toes at the man himself, the croc cradling a sizable bulge in front of his denim overalls and favoring the teen wolf with a toothy, lecherous grin. 

“Atta boy,” he rumbled. “Make sure to get between the toes now.”

Tony obliged, slipping his nimble lupine tongue between the croc's toes, closing his mouth over each of those sizable digits and giving them a noisy slurp. The croc was massaging a bulge in the front of his overalls, a terrifying lump of denim that hid a more delicious prize for the teen wolf. 

“You hungry, kid?” he asked. 

Tony peered up over the older man's toes, pulling his lips back with a small, wet pop. He nodded somewhat shyly and had those toes wriggled against his muzzle in response. The big man withdrew his feet and stood up, walking toward the back door of the house and beckoned Tony to follow. The wolf eagerly obeyed, scurrying up behind the huge reptile. He ducked his head as he walked inside and took off his trucker hat. 

“Take off your clothes when you come in,” he rumbled. “You're not gonna need 'em.”

“Yes, sir...” Tony said getting a belly laugh from the croc. 

“Sir, huh? Well, look at you, all polite,” he said. 

Tony stepped in through the back door into the kitchen area, which felt just a bit cramped accommodating both him and the massive male. He began to strip, piling his clothes up on a nearby chair while the older man gave him an appraising look. The crocodile popped the buttons on his overalls and let them fall from his shoulders, pushing them down far enough to expose a large, meaty cock. Tony must have looked surprised, because the big croc guffawed once again at the look on the teen's face. 

“What'sa matter, kid? Eyes bigger than your stomach?” he teased. “Find somewhere to plug that phone in and then I can plug into you.”

“Okay!” Tony replied, surprise giving way to excitement. He found an outlet for his phone and charger, all the while feeling the massive croc looming over him. Tony felt a weight resting on his shoulder and looked over to see the older man's heavy prick flopped over him, those churning balls pushed up against his upper back. 

“Name's Larry, by the by,” the big man rumbled. “Figured you oughta know who yer gonna be callin' 'Daddy' in the next coupla minutes.”

“Nice to meet you, Larry, I'm Tony,” Tony said and turned around, hefting that sizable cock in one hand. “I already have a Daddy, though. Maybe you can be my uncle?”

Larry loosed another thunderous belly laugh, “Crazy Uncle Larry's what they call me, kid. But sure, I'll be yer uncle. Now be a good nephew and suck my cock already.”

Tony responded by dropping fully to his knees and pulling that swelling prick into his mouth, his cheeks puffing out as the sheer girth of Larry's cock filled his maw. The older man swelled and stiffened quickly, that turgid knob probing into the back of the teen wolf's throat, making him gag. He rested a bit hand on the back of Tony's head, rolling his hips in steady, fluid motions, his cock forming an outline in the wolf's throat as it bobbed in and out. 

“Someone's got a nice, deep throat,” Larry purred. He kept his big feet planted while he fucked the teen's throat. “Gonna fill yer belly, you little slut...”

True to his word, Larry was soon kicking and pulsing in Tony's throat, the well-built old crocodile dumping a thick, gooey load right into Tony's belly and leaving the needy wolf boy feeling rather full. He withdrew from Tony's mouth with a long, slow slurp and a wet pop, leaving the younger male gasping and sputtering. 

Larry didn't wait – he simply hoisted Tony off the ground and onto the couch, hoisting the lupine lad's ass up into the air and wriggled his thick fingers between the cheeks, seeking out that well-used pink pucker. Tony groaned and let his tongue fall out of his mouth as two of those thick digits wriggled their way into him, probing around. That moan was quickly muffled as Larry lifted a leg and reached forward, pressing his huge foot down on the side of the wolf's face. 

“Ya like that, pup?” Larry growled lustfully. “You gonna be a good little fucktoy for Uncle Larry?”

Tony made a muffled sound of agreement, his tongue lapping out against whatever parts of Larry's foot that he could reach. Larry swatted the young lupine's ass with a rich chuckle. He curled his toes against the teen's face and pushed his swollen knob up against that pucker, spreading him wide and sinking with ease. 

“Ahhh, goddamn, kid,” he grunted in surprise. “Yer a regular little cocksleeve, aren't ya?”

Tony moaned another muffled affirmative under the crocodile's foot. He rolled his eyes back, his nose full to bursting with the man's musk. He pushed deep to the point where Tony felt his lower belly bulging out from the sheer size of that prick. Larry pumped him nice and deep, making sure the wolf was good and lightheaded on his musk before withdrawing and rolling him over, hoisting his legs up and spreading them, diving right back into him without a care. He wanted to watch his face and that bulge in his belly, hear the kid whine and pant as he was fucked into next week. 

Just then, Tony's phone began to buzz, still plugged into the charger. The screen lit up, the word “Dad” showing up on the caller ID. Tony looked over as Larry leaned down to pick up the phone, moving into a bit of a crouch, but continuing his eager fucking. 

“Tony's phone, Uncle Larry speakin',” the old croc grunted. 

“Uh, hi,” Dan said, sounding a bit surprised. “I take it you're a friend of Tony's, then?”

“You must be Daddy,” Larry chuckled. “Yeah, we're becomin' very good friends right now.”

“I can hear that,” Dan said, his voice wry, the smirk audible. “I was just checking in on him, but I guess he's doing fine. You're welcome to keep him for the night if he's being a good boy. And be sure to send me some pictures.”

Larry barked a laugh at that, “You got it, Papa. I'll take good care o' yer little slut.”

“Please do.” With that, Dan hung up. Larry grinned and got an excellent shot of Tony on his back, legs raised while his own dick was balls deep in the teen. Even with those big fingers, he managed to get a picture and text it off to Dan. 

“Daddy called,” the big croc drawled. “Said I can have you for the night if you're a good boy.”

“Ahhhh...he-he did?” Tony moaned. 

“Yeah, so you gonna be a good boy for Uncle Larry?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Good boy,” he grunted. “Don't worry, I'll send ya limpin' back home in one piece. What do we say?”

“Thank you...nngggh...Uncle Larry...”

“Yer welcome, ya little cumbucket.”


	4. Delivery Boy

“Got your car issues all sorted?” Dean asked with a grunt, the gorilla leaning back in his office chair. 

“Mmhmm,” Tony responded affirmatively, his response muffled as he bobbed his head along the gorilla's thick, dark cock. Dean nodded his head with a sight and ruffled the wolf's ears. 

“Glad to hear it,” he sighed. “Can't have my best driver out of commission, can I?”

“Mmm-mmm,” Tony said and offered a slight shake of his head as if saying “No, sir.”

Dean Hammond was owner and proprietor of Little Donny's, a popular pizza joint he'd taken over from his father. He had a knack for business, cared a great deal for his employees and was one of the most perverted and lecherous fellows around, all reasons for Tony to love him. The big ape favored loud Hawaiian shirts and gold jewelry and wore his graying hair slicked back, giving him that classic “sleazy” look. 

Tony worked part time as one of his drivers, an easy enough job for a high school student. With his recent car breakdown, however, that took him out of the action for a few days. At least Dean was understanding. He flashed a grin down down at Tony, an honest-to-God gold tooth glinting in the gorilla's broad mouth. 

“Ahh fuck, gonna blow...” he groaned. 

Tony was ready for it and gagged only a little as his muzzle was flooded with a burst of salty jizz. He pulled his mouth back and heaved a happy sigh, lapping the mess from his boss' spent cock. The pervy old gorilla heaved a contented, rumbling sigh and rubbed Tony's ears with one hand. He used the other to bounce his spent prick off the teen's muzzle. 

“Atta boy,” he grunted. “Now get that pretty ass in gear, we got deliveries to make.”

“Yes, sir!” Tony said eagerly, getting up and cleaning himself off with a towel Dean kept in his office for just such an occasion. He cleaned up, pulled his clothes back on, and went back out into the shop to collect his delivery orders. 

Delivering pizza was easy enough, and he got the chance to have some fun on the way. The first delivery went out to a sorority house by the university and the girls there tipped well enough. Second one went to the retirement village right at the edge of the delivery zone – the old folks tipped even more generously there. Then came a large order for some office building, some kind of party if Tony had to guess. Not big enough to require help, but it was a sizable order, which meant a sizable tip. 

Not that he needed the money to pay for his car repairs. He had that covered easily enough. 

Tony pulled up into the parking lot of a blocky three-story office building in a nearby corporate campus and called the number listed on the receipt. He was met at the front doors by the office manager, a matronly canine woman in a casual blouse and skirt who helped him haul the food through the reception area and back toward a spacious break room. She and Tony made some small talk until she picked up a pizza that was slightly smaller than the rest. 

“Oh, this must be for Louis,” she said. “He should be up in his office, would you mind running this up to him before you go? I can finish up here.”

“Sure thing,” Tony said. “Where's his office?”

“Top floor, just talk to the receptionist out front and she'll give him a ring for you.”

Tony did so, stopping by the front desk to be let up. The receptionist called up to the top floor and gestured Tony toward the elevator with a professional smile. Tony hurried in, wanting to get upstairs while the food was still warm and get a look at this Louis. Perhaps this fellow tipped generously as well? Only one way to find out. 

Tony emerged from the elevator on the third floor and walked out, looking to his right to see a tall, handsome blue roan stallion in a silk dress shirt of dark blue, sleeves rolled up and tie gone, along with some very expensive-looking black dress pants and dress shoes. His long black mane was threaded through generously with gray, giving him a very distinguished and mature look. Tony took one look at this man and desperately wanted to call him “Daddy”. He looked up from his phone as the elevator opened and met Tony's eyes with a slow smile. 

“Ah, there's lunch,” he said, sauntering forward. Tony glanced downward and saw the hint of a bulge in those dress pants. “Thank you kindly,” he said and gently took the pizza from Tony. 

“You're welcome, da-sir,” Tony said, grinning bashfully as he caught his slip. 

The stallion smiled and tilted his head slightly. “What was that?”

“Ahaha, nothing, sorry...”

“Your ears are turning red,” Louis said, reaching up and lightly tracing the tip of one strong finger around the rim of Tony's left ear. Tony shivered and tilted his head toward the hand, and Louis obliged him, running his fingers through Tony's hair and setting the teen's tail wagging. 

“Cute,” the stallion murmured. “Come join me in my office, if you're not in a hurry.”

“Oh?” Tony asked, flicking his ear curiously, but he didn't hesitate further. He followed the gorgeous stallion toward his office and looked around as he heard the door click shut behind him. 

It was a very nice office near the corner, a U-shaped desk sitting across from the door with a couple of chairs spread out in front of it. A pair of sofas and a glass coffee table sat off to the right, along with some bookshelves, decorative plants, a large flat-screen TV and a table with a coffee maker and a few other accourements. He looked around to see Louis walk toward him, holding the pizza box in one hand, the other coming to rest on the young wolf's lower back. 

“I confess, I have been dying to live out this scenario for some time,” Louis said, walking over one of the couches and setting the pizza down and fetched himself a paper plate. “Plowing the cute delivery boy, I mean.”

“Ah, heh,” Tony giggled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was trying to work up the nerve to say something myself. I don't usually get flustered, but, uh...”

Louis grinned. “I'll take that as a compliment. Mind telling me your name while you get those clothes off, handsome?”

“I'm Tony,” Tony said, reaching down to take off his sneakers. “Nice to meet you, Louis.”

“Had me at a disadvantage, I see,” the stallion teased, taking a bite of pizza. He leaned back and crossed his legs, bobbing one of his feet idly, watching Tony undress with a hungry expression. “I'll try and be quick about this, I'd rather not get you in trouble with your boss.”

“Oh, uh, it won't be an issue, actually,” Tony confessed. Any customer who came onto him as hard as Louis was certainly wouldn't be at all displeased to hear about how close Tony was with Dean. “I'll just need to text him to let him know.”

Louis' eyebrows went up in surprise at that and that sultry smile returned. “Well, I think I'm going to order lunch from your place more often with this level of customer service. When you're done, can you come over here and take care of me as well?”

“Sure!”

Tony left his clothes in a pile on the floor and padded over to Louis, kneeling down at the stallion's feet. He leaned back lazily, leaving the teen wolf to his work. Tony unlaced the stallion's dress shoes, wriggling his nose in anticipation and that wonderful, familiar musk hit him the second the first shoe came off. Salivating, Tony removed the second shoe with a bit more urgency, his hands sliding up each of the older male's pant legs to tug off those dress socks. 

He stared in lustful wonder at the stallion's feet for a moment, hefting one of them in his hands. He dove nose-first into the stallion's arch, taking a deep sniff and sliding his flat tongue out over the broad sole, sliding upward over the ball of his foot. Louis responded to the sudden sensation with a breathless moan, his toes curling up against Tony's muzzle as he licked upward. 

“Not what I was expecting,” Louis said. “But not at all unwelcome. That feels quite nice, actually...”

“Mmhmm~” Tony agreed, getting his mouth around Louis' big toe. 

“We'll save them for dessert,” Louis said, his sultry tone back in force. “Help me with the pants, now.”

Tony reluctantly set down that beautiful foot, but removed the stallion's belt with no small amount of eagerness. His fingers deftly undid those dress pants, tugging them open and pulling aside the stallion's underwear to reveal a long, thick ebony-skinned cock that had reached full mast. It bopped Tony on the nose as he reached up to tug the stallion's pants off his hips, Louis lifting his muscular backside up off the couch to let Tony get the troublesome garment off. 

“Hungry?” the stallion asked, leaning back with another slice of pizza in hand. 

Tony nodded eagerly. 

“Good boy,” Louis purred. “Suck.”

Tony obeyed with gusto. He held onto that musky shaft, his muzzle fitting itself hungrily that swollen black knob. He settled into a steady rhythm of bobbing his head in the stallion's lap, feeling his hips moving about as the equine went to remove his shirt, shrugging out of the blue silk to reveal his muscled torso. Nothing bodybuilder-esque, but the roan clearly took care of himself and had some very fine abs to show for it. He rested a hand on the back of Tony's head, guiding the wolf's eager bobbing, clenching his toes against the carpet as that muzzle slurped over his throbbing dick. 

“Nnnghh...” Louis groaned, clutching at the back of Tony's head. “Ahhh, good boy. Get up now. Lie face down on the couch.” 

Tony pulled his mouth back from Louis' cock with a pop and crawled obediently onto the couch, hiking his naked ass right up in the air. He lifted his tail and spread his legs a bit, putting that juicy ass of his as on full, shameless display. Louis stood up to admire that gorgeous backside and slid a hand between the teen's soft cheeks, his thick fingertips rubbing firmly around Tony's pucker. 

“Someone's a bit loose,” Louis chuckled. “I'm guessing your boss offers a generous benefits package? And I do sincerely apologize if that joke's already been made.”

“Couple of times,” Tony giggled. “Not enough times to be annoying.”

“Then I'll stop myself here and let someone else beat it to death,” Louis assured the young wolf as he moved his hips forward, smushing his swollen knob up against that winking pucker. He pushed forward with a grunt and Tony whimpered, clenching up his toes as he was spread around that leaking cock head. 

“Oh, wow, you're big...” he moaned as if he'd hadn't taken a cock that big before. 

“Somehow, I don't think that's an issue...” Louis groaned, sinking into the wolf with a satisfied grunt. He reached and grabbed Tony's right wrist, pulling his arm behind his back while lifting his left foot to press down against Tony's face, pinning him to the couch. “Good boy...” he growled.

If he'd had a dollar for every time someone fucked him in this particular position, he might not need to do the delivery driver gig, Tony thought. It was an old favorite and he made the appropriate level of noise to signal his approval. Louis took the hint and delivered a firm, stinging slap to the wolf's ass. He grunted, pushing deeper with each thrust until those heavy black balls were clapping off the delivery boy's cheeks. He curled his toes, pressing his foot more firmly down against Tony's face, pinning him hard to the couch. 

The constant pressure against Tony's prostate pushed forcibly toward that peak and threatening to leave a mess on the stallion's expensive-looking couch. Soon enough, he did, spraying a few pearly lines across the cushion and splattering more up against his belly. His ass squeezed around that invading prick, Louis letting out a whinny at the sudden pressure around his cock and pushed forward, slapping his balls right up against Tony's backside, his thick member pulsing as it spewed thick ropes of seed up into the teen's waiting guts. 

“Oh god...” Tony groaned, pushing his hips back as much as he was able, wriggling against Louis' groin. 

Louis panted and removed his foot from Tony's face, slowly withdrawing from the wolf with a wet pop, watching as that pucker winked and gaped slightly, pearly seed oozing from the hole. He reached down to rub over Tony's flank, licking his lips and leaning down to survey the mess the young lupine had left on his couch. 

“You made a mess,” he said, swatting his hand down on Tony's ass. “I hope you don't have to be back at your pizza place any time soon. You're gonna clean that up and I'm gonna make another mess of you. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Tony panted without hesitation. 

Tony was as good as his word and cleaned up the mess on Louis' couch, and Louis repaid him by riding him ragged. The middle-aged stallion had enough energy to match the slutty teen wolf and then some. By the end of it, Tony was laid out on the floor under Louis' desk underneath the older man's feet. The domineering equine had taken Tony's phone and was flipping idly through his contacts, keeping his new friend occupied and satisfied. He'd gotten the name of Tony's boss before the young lupine had started to well and truly run out of breath and tapped his thumb on the name “Dean” when he scrolled down the contact list. 

“Tony, you on your way back or what?” the gorilla grunted on the other end. “I sent you out there over an hour ago.”

“Tony's indisposed,” Louis said smoothly, wriggling his toes against the wolf's muzzle. “He brought my order up to my office and well...you can guess the rest.”

“Heh,” Dean chuckled. “And who may I ask is this?”

“My name is Louis LaFreniere. I have a proposition for you, Dean.”

“Go on.”

“I have to commend you on the quality of your product and your customer service,” Louis chuckled, looking down at Tony. “I'd like to set up a weekly order for my employees, every Friday.”

“I can do a reoccurring order, no problem.”

“Good. And I'd like Tony here to be the driver who delivers,” Louis added. “I'll be sure to tip him generously, of course. You get my company's business on the regular and I get this wonderful little slut to play with. Sound like a deal?”

“Somehow I don't think Tony will mind, but ask for me anyway, will ya?” Dean asked, his tone dry.

“Tony,” Louis asked, looking down. “Do you mind terribly if your darling boss pimps you out to me once a week?”

Tony shook his head and made a muffled affirmative under Louis' feet, looking very pleasantly out of it. Louis went back to the phone and said, “He's all right with it.”

“Good,” Dean said. “I'll give you my email address and you send me a list of what you want. We'll hash out the business details and I'll make sure Tony is there every week on time with your food. Just be careful with him, I like to have a crack at that ass before he ends his shift for the day.”

“Done deal,” Louis said, sounding satisfied. “It's been a pleasure doing business with you both.”


	5. On Becoming the Town Bicycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's relationship with his dad (and his neighbors, his teachers, his boss, etc.) take a bit of a turn when he agrees to try out a new "free use" agreement. Naturally, this leads to people coming to investigate when Tony makes some noise, and one particularly influential neighbor is interested in making use of the young wolf.

The sounds of panting, grunts and rapid slapping filled the kitchen as Tony was bent over the table, his father standing behind him. Dan's feet were planted and spread, one hand on his son's shoulders and the other grasping the base of his tail like a handle as he fucked him. It had become something of a late afternoon ritual when Tony arrived home from school and Dan from work – Tony would strip down once he'd walked in the door, and the moment Dan laid eyes on his son, the teen was as good as mounted. 

Dan, being as nosy as he was horny, found some references to “free use” in Tony's search history and had asked him about it one day. Tony was excited to try it, consenting to be used whenever and wherever Dan wanted. Naturally, this spread quickly outside the house – first to the neighbors, Lucas and Bruno, a friendly older couple who had been friends with Dan for a number of years. The agreement then spread to Dean, Tony's boss at the pizza shop, then to his teachers Mr. Horton and Mr. Rodriguez. And most recently, consent had been extended to the big, burly crocodile known as Crazy Uncle Larry, who had helped Tony once when his car broke down. 

All told, it took less than twenty-four hours after Tony and Dan to cement their agreement for the agreement to expand and incorporate several new “users”. 

It had been one of those days – Tony had come into the kitchen to get something and Dan walked in a minute later only to pounce on Tony's ass. Tony was up on his toes, panting heavily and pressing his hips back against his father's thrusting hips. His lean back was arched downward, his own cock stiff and needy, bobbing freely between his thighs. He dribbled precum onto the kitchen floor, and no doubt Dan would make him clean it up the fun way if he made too much of a mess. 

Dan made the mess first and Tony all but howled as his dear old dad rammed right to the hilt, sending a warm deluge of fresh spunk right up the teen's guts. He laid his ears down, eyes rolling back at the wondrous wet sensation. Dan withdrew from his son with a wet schlurp and turned him around, cupping his chin and tilting his head back to kiss him firmly, almost forcefully. 

A series of pleasant, submissive whines rose up in the teen's throat as he leaned into his father's insistent kisses. One of his father's strong hands was firmly cupping his jaw, the other grasping one of Tony's slender wrists. He pulled back from the kiss a moment later and regarded his son with a small, satisfied smirk, rubbing a thumb along his cheek. 

“Lucas is out doing some yard work next door,” Dan said. “Go help him out.”

“Okay!”

Tony padded out onto the back patio in just his fur, his plush ass cheeks sticky with the residue of his dad's load. In the neighboring yard, separated by a high fence, Tony heard movement, the rustling of clothes and the heavy breathing of labor. He couldn't quite what was going on, but he knew Lucas (who he'd called “Uncle Luke” for as long as he'd known him) was busy just as his dad had said. 

Tony walked over to the fence and knelt down in the grass by a hole in one of the tall wooden slats to peer through it. He saw Uncle Luke clearly enough, a towering stallion with a dark brown pelt and long iron-gray mane damp with sweat. His plain white t-shirt clung to his muscular torso – not so much the defined musculature of a bodybuilder, but the slabs of muscle that came from years and years of hard, honest labor. A pair of beat-up old jeans while holes in the knees clung to his lower body and his massive feet were bare. He was currently sitting down and catching his breath while calmly re-stringing a weed whacker. 

Tony rapped his knuckles sharply on the fence and the stallion looked up to see the young wolf wiggling two of his fingers through the glory hole. Uncle Luke chuckled and set down the weed whacker, getting up with a grunt and stepping over toward the fence. There was the sound of a zipper being undone and the rustling of fabric. 

“Always here when I need ya,” the stallion drawled as he fed his long, black-skinned member through the glory hole, the equine's musk hitting the young wolf's sensitive nose like a physical force. 

“You know how my dad is,” Tony said, casually taking that impressive member in one slender hand, stroking the bigger male up, that gorgeous cock swelling rapidly in his grip. “He's just making sure I do my chores.”

“That's a good boy,” the stallion drawled, sighing as Tony pumped his hand over the stiff length. His mouth followed soon after, closing around the stallion's swollen knob. Luke groaned, grasping at the top of the fence and pushing his hips forward. 

Tony's maw stretched around the stallion's thick member, the young lupine letting out muffled groans around the older man's rigid prick. Uncle Luke whinnied with need, pushing his turgid, veiny member over the wolf's tongue and toward the back of his throat. He pulled back a moment later, his fat knob popping wetly out from between Tony's lips. 

“Get your ass up on that dick, boy,” the stallion grunted. 

Tony happily obliged, getting up off his knees and turning around, hoisting his tail and lining his freshly-creamed hole against the swollen head of Uncle Luke's cock. With a grunt of effort, he pushed back and the stallion slid straight into him, squelching through the sticky mess Dan had left. Tony let out a soft groan and leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees and bracing himself back against the fence. Uncle Luke planted his feet and thrust through the hole, plunging as deep as he could manage with the fence in the way. 

“Nnggh...” the old workhorse grunted. “Daddy gave it to ya good, huh?”

“Ahh...” Tony groaned, stroking himself as he pushed back onto that dick. “All the time, Uncle Luke.”

“Good boy,” the stallion grunted, slowly withdrawing from Tony's ass with a slow squelching, his dick pulling free of the teen wolf, dark skin coated in pearly seed. “Get on over here, you little slut. Come and ride on your uncle's dick.”

“Yes, sir!” Tony replied excitedly. “Do your feet need cleaning, Uncle Luke?”

“What do you think?” Luke snorted. “You can have your treat when I'm done emptying my nuts in you, boy.”

Tony eagerly hopped to his feet and hurried around the fence into the neighboring yard to find Uncle Luke lying down in the grass, his clothes in a messy pile nearby. The big brown stallion made a beckoning motion with one large hand and the teen wolf hastened to straddle his neighbor's lap, pushing himself right down onto that long and girthy cock. Lucas grabbed hold of the wolf's thighs and drew his legs up, thrusting upward to meet Tony's downward push. 

The sounds of panting, grunting and wet slapping filled the yard, drifting out over the fences as bait for any of the local busybodies close enough to hear. Lucas wasn't exactly quiet or gentle and Tony took it all like a champ. The teen wolf bounced eagerly, his freshly-creamed ass slurping and squelching around his honorary uncle's gut-stuffing prick. 

The stallion's big hands squeezed Tony's thighs and the horny old workhorse let out a deep-chested grunt, signaling a sudden rush of seed right up into Tony's guts. The lupine lad arched his back, eyes half-lidded and tongue hanging languidly from his mouth as he pushed himself down, soaking up every last drop of Uncle Luke's thick seed. 

“Atta boy,” Lucas panted, patting Tony's hip. “All right, you earned a treat, kid.”

Tony pulled himself off that sizable cock and flopped into the grass, looking up just as one of Uncle's Luke's big, musky feet pressed right against his face and obscuring his vision. The scent filled his nose and made his head swim, his flat tongue pushing out into the stallion's sweaty immediately to take in the familiar taste. He reached up, taking hold of the foot and keeping it steady while his mouth went to work. 

“Nice to see you appreciate how hard I work, kid,” he heard Uncle Luke say. All he could do was make an indistinct sound of agreement. “Get 'em nice and clean, now.”

Lucas pinned the young wolf down in the grass under his feet, curling his toes up in response to that warm, flat tongue sliding over his wrinkling soles. He regarded the lean young wolf, watching him wriggling about in delight, making muffled sounds of pleasure. The kid had a real craving for foot stuff, that was for damn sure. 

“You better be ready to take care of the hubby when he gets home, boy,” Lucas said. 

“Mmhmm,” Tony mumbled while his eager tongue cleaned the stallion's soles, swiping between each of his toes with hungry abandon. 

“Good boy.”

The pair of them laid there in the grass, Lucas keeping his feet pressed down around Tony's face even once the teen wolf was long-finished with his cleaning. The horny old workhorse was working his spent cock back up in his hand, idly stroking and tugging while he kept his friend's son good and pinned; at least Tony didn't seem too intent on going anywhere. 

Though the noise had died down, the acts were still brazen enough to draw the attention of a peeping tom. The neighbor behind Lucas, the currently off-duty police chief Victor Shaw, had heard the noises and come to investigate. The boar moved as silently as his bulk would allow up toward the hedges separated his yard from Lucas'. His jeans were unzipped, fat cock in his hand as he watched, making soft rumbling sounds of pleasure in his throat, envisioning the teen wolf bent over, that thick rod of his spreading the boy wide while he whined in pleasure and begged for more. 

Tony had flirted with him a bit in the past and he hadn't done much beyond the occasional peeping or pulling his cruiser over to the side of the road for a chat if he saw Tony on the sidewalk. He hadn't done much beyond flirting back, but from the look of things and rumors he'd heard around town, it might be worth his time. 

Victor was close to blowing his seed all over the leaves of his hedges when he saw the back door of the neighboring house slide open. A tall, broad-shouldered and bespectacled rhino exited, wearing a black dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, khakis and dress shoes. The good Doctor Bruno Krause, local physician and Lucas' dear husband. And judging by the bulge in his trousers, one of young Tony Lupara's many apparent lovers. 

Lucas pulled his feet away from Tony's face and wolf turned to see the approaching rhino. He got up onto his knees, wagging his tail in delight. Dr. Krause stopped in front of the younger male and undid his overstuffed khakis, heavy gray cock falling out to bop the wolf on the snout. Tony wrapped his fingers around the root of that hefty cock and immediately welcomed it into his maw. 

“Mmmmm...”

“Someone's hungry today,” the doctor said, his voice touched by a slight, but noticeable German accent. “I hope you haven't been over-indulging on protein, now.”

“Ah, he's always hungry,” Lucas said, standing up with a grunt. “Danny boy's been spoilin' him, especially since he started that whole 'free use' thing.”

Free use? Victor mulled that over and made a mental note to do some research. 

“Well, let's all head back inside,” Bruno suggested. “I could use a bath after today.”

“Agreed,” Lucas said, grunting as he got to his feet. The two men hoisted Tony to his feet and began to walk back toward the house. Lucas turned to look over his shoulder and met Victor's eye, shooting a wink in the boar's direction before following the others back to his home. 

Well, shit. Almost as if being spotted was just the thing he needed, Victor squirted his load all over the leaves of the hedge he had previously thought was thick enough to conceal him. Maybe it was time to do a little more than flirt. Victor watched as the trio disappeared into the house and turned to head back to his own. 

* * *   
Tony stepped out of the convenience store with a plastic bag in one hand and a cherry slushee in the other, swishing his tail as he headed down the sidewalk, flip flops slapping lightly on the concrete. He was dressed in relatively loose clothing, a tank top and a pair of baggy basketball shorts. Nothing terribly provocative, but easily to get out of if he ran into someone who wanted to have a go at his ass. He hadn't gotten any calls from anyone, and the only action he'd had was that morning with his dad, but it could happen. 

He certainly wasn't expecting it when the police cruiser pulled up next to him on the street, driver's side window facing him. The window rolled down and Chief Victor Shaw was in the driver's seat, the old boar flashing a grin in the teen's direction. 

“Hot enough for ya, kid?” he asked and Tony approached the window. 

“Could be hotter,” he said, grinning right back. “How are things, Chief?”

“Eh, slow day the station,” he said. That was true most days. The town was relatively small, as was its police force. Things were often quiet and the officers rarely dealt with anything worse than noise complaints and public drunkenness. “What are you up to? Just running some errands?”

“Needed to my stretch my legs a bit.”

“Good day for it,” Victor said with a nod. “Guess that means you're free today?”

Tony arched a brow and his smile widened as he noticed the added emphasis on the word 'free', “It does. I'm free most days.”

“Good, good, because if you're free, I might have some, ah...use for you.”

Tony felt an all-too-familiar swelling in his shorts, which were threatening to tent up against the side of the cruiser. He looked into the car at the big gray boar as he reached up to scratch as his short brush of gray bear, a rather fat bulge tenting up in his dark blue uniform pants. Tony felt his tail wagging delightedly behind him. 

“I'll be happy to come along,” he said. Victor flashed another grin and unlocked the door, gesturing for Tony to get in. Tony went around to the passenger door and clambered inside, setting his drink down in a cup holder. 

Victor rolled the window up and the pair drove along down the street before making a turn. Tony set his bag down on the floor and turned to lean over Victor's lap, one hand eagerly rubbing over that bulge while he worked to undo the boar's belt and pop open his trousers. A sudden rush of musk hit the teen's nose and he was throbbing almost painfully in his shorts. 

“I'm surprised you wanted to do more than talk,” Tony said rather casually while he eagerly fished Victor's thick cock from his dress pants, the thick, dark pink head glistening as that girthy prick was freed.

“Figured it was past time after what I've been hearing about you,” Victor said, keeping one hand on the wheel, the other sliding up under the wolf's tank top. “What's this whole 'free use' thing I've been hearing about?”

“Hmm?” Tony perked his ears, his fingers wrapped around Victor's cock, the stiff flesh warm under his palm. “Oh, basically, it just means I've consented to allow certain people to bend me over and fuck me when and wherever they want. It's super hot!”

Victor grunted, keeping his car moving along steadily, making turns to avoid traffic lights so they wouldn't have to stop for too long. “I can imagine, kid. Any chance you're planning on adding any names to that list?”

Tony perked up and looked up to meet the boar's eyes as he glanced toward Tony for a brief moment. “We haven't even done anything yet and you want permission?” the wolf asked, his more surprised than anything. 

“Well, if it's not too much to ask...”

“I'll have to think about it,” Tony said as he moved his head into the boar's lap. “You know, I've never given someone road head before...”

Victor was about to respond when the young wolf's mouth closed around his cockhead. He snorted out a breath and rested a hand on the back of the teen's head, keeping one hand on the wheel as he searched for a good place to pull over. The drive had taken them down toward the back roads and into the woods, so Victor found a good section of bare earth off the side of the road to park while Tony went about his business. The wolf was wriggling out of his shorts as he bobbed his head in Victor's lap, making hungry moaning and slurping sounds. 

Victor undid his seat belt and turned his radio off, arching his hips up into the wolf's mouth with a grunt. Damn, but he was good. He rubbed the wolf's ear and leaned back, looking down at the long-haired head bobbing up and down in his lap with great gusto. 

“Mmm...” Tony pulled his mouth back up off Victor's cock with a wet pop and grinned before getting up to straddle the boar's lap. He rested his hands on Victor's belly and lowered himself, taking the older man's wet cock up under his tail and grunting. “Ahhh!” 

Victor groaned and leaned back, gripping Tony's hips. The teen wolf rested his hands on the boar's gut and sunk down, bouncing himself on that fat, veiny prick, his own stiff cock rubbing up against Victor's belly. The chief tugged his shirt up out of the way, not wanting to return to the station with any questionable stains. 

The cruiser was rocking enthusiastically with the motions of raucous fucking within. Tony was smearing precum over the boar's belly and Victor was doing the same, lubing up the young wolf's well-used entrance before it became apparent that there was little room for this. Victor opened the door and the pair repositioned, Tony ass-up in the driver's seat with Victor outside, his gut resting on Tony's back and hands gripping his hips. Tony gasped and curled his toes up, eyes rolling back. Victor's insistent thrusting sent them both tumbling over the edge, the boar flooding the wolf's guts with thick seed while the teen wolf sprayed ropes of seed over the driver's seat. 

“Gah, fuck...” Victor groaned. “I was trying to avoid a mess.”

“Heh, sorry...” Tony panted. 

The two of them made quick work of the mess before a stain could be left and sat on the side of the road, Tony bottomless on the ground while Victor sat sideways in the driver's seat, his shoes and socks off so Tony could indulge his favorite past time. Victor delighted in the sensation, watching in some fascination as Tony's muzzle bobbed over his toes, his tongue swiping around between and under them. He'd seen him doing this kind of thing with Lucas and Bruno often in the backyard. 

He hadn't really seen the appeal, but being on the receiving end of it...well, there was nothing quite like firsthand experience. 

“Mmm...” Victor groaned, wriggling his toes in Tony's mouth. “So, given any thought to adding me to that list?”

“I don't know,” Tony mused, nosing at the boar's musky toes. “It might take some serious convincing?”

“How about I give you a ride back to Lucas' place and he and Bruno help make a case for me?” Victor asked. 

“Couldn't hurt,” Tony agreed. “I'll make sure to give my dad a call on the way back.”

“Sounds goo—wait, what's this about your dad?”


End file.
